Ruins of Kel Voreth
wriPulse's Strategy Guide edited KEL VORETH This is the first dungeon you will encounter as a Dominion player. It requires you to reach level 17 in order to enter the instance and level 20 to tag for it through Group Finder. You will also need to discover the entrance of the dungeon to unlock it in the Group Finder. This dungeon contains 3 bosses that will each test you in different ways. TRASH ' The first room you’ll get in is an arena that contains traps. Keep that in mind as they will be useful for the trash and the boss. ' The Blood Pit Gladiators These are the first guys you’ll have to fight. They are linked to 4 Blood Pit Slaves. The slaves do little to no damage but should still be tanked. Slaves are affected by the traps around the arena. It is advisable to kite the slaves back to the tank, should you receive aggro. The Gladiator has 2 attacks : Mighty Swing : a frontal cone telegraph. It has a long cast time and can easily be avoided or interrupted. Gladiator Rampage : he will leap on a targeted area. This skill cannot be interrupted so people standing in this area will need to dash out. Blood Pit Necromancer In the middle of the room you will see a Blood Pit Necromancer. She has two skills : Raise the dead: she will summon 3 Blood Pit Skeletons to aid her. These should be tanked. They disappear after the necromancer dies. Wail of the Darkwitch: The necromancer pulls all party members towards her and begins casting radial telegraphs. These expand outward from the necromancer 3 times. This skill can and should be interrupted. It is possible (but not easy) to escape the radius of the telegraph. NB: '''Once you killed 3 packs of mobs in the arena the others will flee and the first boss will be released from his cage. '''GROND THE CORPSEMAKER Grond Tutorial Video For the purpose of the video we deliberately waited for him to show off all of his mechanics before killing. So no our Esper spamming Telekinetic Strike is not a retard, we just didn’t want to kill him off too quick, as his mechanics need to be seen in order to be understood. First of this boss will be a gear check for everyone, he hits hard so you’ll need a good tank and a good healer. But even the best of healers will run out of focus at some point, so this fight is also a dps check. Needless to say that if by 50% your healer is out of focus there is a problem. This boss does a frontal and a back cleave so melee dps should stand on the side to dps him. As for Medic healers(who are limited by their close range heals) they can either stand behind the tank and out of range of the cleave, but I recommend standing on the sides as it allows you to quickly heal your dps without having to move a lot. We did this boss with a Medic healer in our video so you can check him out for placement. There is no specific place to tank him but as a beginner group I’ll advise to tank him in the center of the room as it is trap free and grands more mobility to your group. -First off during the fight he will randomly push the tank back. So as a tank keep that in mind and avoid standing in front of traps as the push back will trap you. -Thrash : now THIS is where your group will be tested. This skill needs to be interrupted but the timing for the interrupt is tricky. First he will cast his skill then he will execute it. DO NOT interrupt it when you see the cast, odds are his interrupt armor will reset before he starts actually doing the skill. You need to either interrupt when he starts doing Thrash or at the end of the cast just so his IA(interrupt armor) doesn’t reset between the cast and the execution. Interrupting him is the key as it will give your party an MoO(Moment of Opportunity) turning the life bar of the boss purple and increasing the damage he takes for the duration of the MoO. This will shorten the fight and relieve some pressure from your healer, as the boss will be stunned during the MoO. When executing Thrash he will do a linear telegraph that will go around him clockwise. If you get hit by it you’ll be knocked back and take a fair amount of damage. As displayed in our video tutorial at 3:05. -Below : this is a huge AOE telegraph. The cast time is pretty quick and we advise avoiding it rather than interrupting it, as your interrupts should be kept only for Thrash. If you get hit by this telegraph you will take damage and be disarmed. Needless to say that it is vital to avoid it especially for the tank and healer. Disarm will prevent you from casting any skills until the debuff is over or until you reached your weapon. As a tank or a healer being disarmed could mean a wipe. -Scratch Itch : At some point a message will be displayed “Grond has a nasty itch”. While he casts this skills he will get on the ground and summon 3 adds. These adds will focus a person randomly, generally not the tank unless he taunts them. The person focused will have to kite the adds in the traps, once trapped they will die. -Mutilate : Another message that will be displayed in the middle of your screen during the fight will be “Grond goes into a murderous frenzy”. Basically when you see this he will jump on a player at random, knocking him down, and then start to cast Mutilate on them. This is a frontal telegraph that needs to be avoided at all costs. In order to do so once you’re knocked down just double dash out of the Mutilate Telegraph. This frenzy is no joke as it can kill anyone who doesn’t dash out of if, even the tank. Mutilate will generally happen when the boss gets under 40% HP. TRASH After the first boss you move to a new open area. You might have noticed the lasers moving randomly. The challenge “Dodging the Defense” requires your group to avoid getting hit by them. Once the 2nd boss is defeated the challenge will be completed. If you want to spice things up a bit you can kill the trash with the lasers on. But if you’re first timers know that there are multiple consols that allow you to deactivate the lasers. Voreth Gladiator This guy has 4 Kel Voreth Slaves that will assist him and must be tanked. The slaves will randomly cast an AoE called Break the chains, you can avoid or interrupt it. Getting hit by it will snare you. ' Enslaved A ugmentor ' -Dual Saw :just a normal robot that will sometimes cast Dual Saw a linear telegraph in front of him. This can be interrupted or avoided. The augmentor is usually linked to a Voreth Mechano Slaver. -Rejuvenate : At some point the Augmentor will cast Rejuvenate on his Mechano Slaver, this will regenerate the HP of the Slaver. If can be interrupted, but you can also just burst through this if you have enough dps. ' V oreth Mechano Slaver ' -Mighty Swing : same as the Blood Pit gladiator -Hammer Down : basically he will bash his hammer down in front of him. A round telegraph will be displayed in front of him telling you were Mjölnir will land. Enslaved Protector ' -Exterminate : he will cast a laser beam to the designated area. This can be interrupted or avoided. The protector is usually linked to two Enslaved Probes. '''Enslaved Probes ' -Self Destruct : the Probes will initiate Self Destruct as soon as the Protector dies. It is a little aoe telegraph just avoid it. 'GURKA ' This is an optional boss that might not spawn on every run. She comes just before the 2nd boss but can be avoided. She is a mobility check. -Deadly Defilement : When she casts this skill she will put round telegraphs at the feets of all your party every 2 seconds. The telegraphs won’t follow you but will be put to your last location. This cannot be interrupted. Your party needs to run until she is done casting this. -At some point she will a huge AOE that will cover most of the platform she is in. This can and SHOULD be interrupted. Letting this cast go through will result in a blind for the whole group. Now I’m going to let you guess what happens if she follows this cast with Deadly Defilement(which she usually does). You will have to spread out a little during Deadly Defilement in order to not get hit by the telegraphs left by the other members of your group. Interrupt her aoe, and you should be golden. This fight can be done without any of the dps taking any damage whatsoever. '''NB: KNOWN BUGS It is possible to interrupt gurka and cause her to "freeze," doing zero damage for the rest of the fight. If this occurs, Gurka will not drop loot and will not show up as killed. The quest arrow pointing to Gurka points to a part of Kel Voreth that is inaccessible. She can be found in a different location slightly later on in the dungeon. In general, looting her after death often has bugs. SLAVEMASTER DROKK ' ' This is the first boss with phases you will encounter. And yes our Esper made the best PULL EU of this boss in the tutorial video. PHASE 1 ' During this phase he will only cast Deplete Silo and hit the tank. -Deplete Silo : This is a targeted missile strike. He will put a round telegraph at the feet of one of your goup member. This needs to be avoided and can’t be interrupted. At around 80% HP the boss will disappear, this marks the beginning of phase 2. '''PHASE 2 ' ' ' During this phase 'Bombshell Constructs '''will spawn from the green screen and spread out to cover the entire room. Once they have all reached their destination you’ll realize that these probes are in fact BOMBS that are about to detonate. They will start casting a round telegraph around each one of them. This telegraph covers the whole room so you can’t hide from it. Your group must get to the green screen and BURST DOWN the probe that will be in front of that screen. Doing so will remove his telegraph and allow you to be in a safe zone while the other probes detonate. '''PHASE 3 ' Drokk comes back and he ain’t happy. During this phase he will still cast Deplete Silo. 10 seconds into Phase 3 he will cast Enslave. -Enslave : He will teleport all of your party members to the edge of the room and tether all of you. Now you can either choose to take a CC breaker to get out of the tether or you can dps down your tether. If you choose the latter please keep in mind that your healer will most likely have no dps skills. So once you’re done with your tether EVERYONE must assist him in destroying his tether. The tether will restrain your movements, so if you’re with a medic healer you will need to get close to him while he is tethered if you want heals. The healer and I(the tank) use a CC breaker to get out of it in the video, as we feel the dps can take of their own tether and don’t need to decrease their dps by replacing a damage skill by a CC breaker. -While you are enslaved Drokk will also cast a circular telegraph that will increase it’s radius each time it ticks. You should wait for the circle to be casted on you and then dash in to avoid it and get back on the boss. He will keep casting this AOE during phase 3 and phase 5. At some point he will disappear again that’s the cue for Phase 4. 'PHASE 4 ' During this phase Robots will spawn at the green screen. They won’t move from it, nor will they attack you. One of your party members will be affected by a tracking beacon, and the beacon will switch focus every 15 seconds. The person affected by the beacon will take damage and must be healed. The targeted player must also not get into melee range of the robots, as they will explode when they are near a tracking beacon. 'NB POSSIBLE BUG: '''It is believed that the robots are meant to track an enemy and follow them around the room. Currently they do not do so. This makes the fight easier, but will hopefully be rectified before launch. One way to go through this phase is to just get far from the green screen and heal the beacon. This phase has an internal timer, once it’s done the robots at the green screen will Self Destruct and Drokk will appear again for Phase 5. Another fun way to do this is to dps the robots, and every time a melee get the beacon he gets out of melee. We decided to wait it out in order to clearly show you what the beacon looked like. '''PHASE 5 ' Drokk will appear again. This is your cue to burst him down as fast as possible. During this phase he will use mechanics from Phase 2 and 3. He will still use Deplete Silo. But now he will also spawn 3 Bombshell Constructs (the bomb probes) that will go to his location and then begin to explode. This time their explosion won’t cover the whole room so your tank will just have to kite the boss and the group out of the radius of the bombs. They do massive damage (as before) and will kill most players outright at lvl 20. He will also continue casting his circular expanding telegraph. Continue to dodge it and burn him down. '''TRASH Voreth Beastmaster He has two warhounds at his side. -Pulverize : a targeted Mjölnir hammer attack. This can and should be interrupted. If you do not interrupt the attack, a circular telegraph will expand 3 times knocking back everyone it contacts. Warhounds When they are low on HP the Beastmaster will throw food down for them to feed and regen. Once they get to the food they will cast the skill : -Delicious Meat Snacks : You can either disregard this mechanic as the regen is not that important or stun them while they cast and burn them down. Letting them eat the food will give them a buff increasing their damage. The Warhounds will jump to food and will be difficult (if not impossible) for a tank to aggro. Your best bet is to ignore the hounds, dodge the meat, and focus the beast master. If a hound aggros a dps or healer, move to the tank so that it may re-aggro. Voreth Blinded Slaver She usually has 4 Kel Voreth Slaves with her. Just like the previous ones these Slave will cast Break the chains. -Motivation: it’s a round telegraph around her, any Slave that is in it while she finishes her cast will get buffed. -Magma Plume: this is a trilinear telegraph that she cast in front of her. Can easily be avoided or interrupted. Voreth Darkwich ' Now this one is pretty tough and you will most likely wipe a couple of times unless you have a very good team. The key to surviving this fight, in most cases, is multiple ''cleanse ''effect'' spells. ' -Impending Doom : she will target one of you and cast a laser on him. This can be interrupted. Not interrupting it will spawn round telegraphs that will try to reach the last position of the targeted person. -Rupture : a Frontal knockback that deals quite a lot of damage. This can also be interrupted. Currently standing directly under the witch will avoid the attack. This may or may not be intended. -Debuff : The Darkwitch will cast a debuff that lasts for 15 seconds and does increasing magic damage. For most parties, this debuff will wipe the party after 5 ticks. The debuff does not always target all players. After debuffs are received, cleanse them ASAP. Doing so will make this fight much, much easier. '''Voreth Battlesworn ' -Seismic trample : it does exactly the same thing as Thrash (skill from the first boss). It can be interrupted. -Hammer of Wrath : The Battlesworn will cast an attack that hits the entire party. It deals damage and disarms everyone. This can’t be interrupted. Interrupt armor on a player can mitigate the effect. '''FORGEMASTER TROGUN Forgemaster Trogun Tutorial Video This is the last boss as you might have guessed it. This is a 3 phase fight, that just like the 2nd boss, will combine mechanics from the first and second phase in the third. PHASE 0 : At pull You will see the message “The air becomes charged with Exanite”. During this time Trogun is invulnerable and coming in contact with the area in front of the forge (by the steps) will deal massive damage. Just dodge all telegraphs during this phase. 'PHASE 1 ' -Volcanic Strike : this is targeted telegraph casted on the position of the tank. He needs to avoid it. Once the cast is done the telegraph stay on the ground and take the shape of volcanic rocks. Your groups needs to avoid stepping on those at all costs, as the damage they do is pretty spectacular. Can be interrupted, but the cast is quite fast. -Forgemaster’s Call : A message will be displayed “Forgemaster Trogun calls upon the primal fires of Kel Voreth”. Now this is one of the most unforgiving mechanics in this dungeon. When he does that yellow orbs will spawn from the forge(where he was at pull) and from the sides of the room. Before the pull you will need to assign sides to people in your group. What you need to do is grab those orbs before they reach the boss. In order to grab them just step on them. The orbs will give you an AP(Assault Power) and SP(Support Power) buff. If orbs reach the boss he will get a damage buff and every time he hits with his hammer he will also do a pretty painful aoe for the duration of the buff. As you can see in our tutorial video with the First Call your tank doesn’t need to worry about the orbs and is not needed to catch them. Though he might need to sometimes. 'PHASE 2 ' The boss will retreat to his forge. When he does all the telegraphs on the ground will disappear. Your group will need to go back to the entrance of the room and prepare itself for a fun dance. During this phase the boss will cast Exanite Weapon. During this cast he will make razorblades appear that will from the forge towards every sides of the room. You need to avoid them. Being close to the entrance gives you a better view and a bigger breathing room to avoid them. 'PHASE 3 ' As said earlier he will know combine the mechanics of phase 1 and 2. This means he will know cast the razoblades and the orbs at the same time, and without even retreating to his forge. You’ll have to avoid the blades will still getting the orbs. ' '